One Shots
by Henderson Dirnt
Summary: One shots go here :
1. Too Bad About Your Girl

well... I was in the shower and I had my iPod on 'shuffle' and the song 'Too Bad About Your Girl' by the Donnas came on and this idea popped in my head. I dunno, it wasn't planned out and I'm not sure I like it all that much but -shrugs- I felt like writing it. I'm not sure about the last line though... but enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mike Dirnt, Brittney Cade, or this song. I do own myself however so... yeah. Don't shoot .**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Waitin' all night not a call in sight, I got the bait but I got no bite_

I looked around the crowded club I was in and tapped my foot to the music absently. No one caught my interest, which wasn't good. Because I needed someone and someone now.

_Wanna have some fun, wanna have someone who can make me feel alright_

I sighed and took a sip of my martini and looked towards the door. A new couple had entered and my eyes were glued to the man. He was tall, thin, _very _nice arms, and from what I could see he had spiky brown hair and tattoos. Just my kind of guy. I kept my place at the bar and waited, he would get a drink.

I ordered another drink and when I turned around, he was looking at me from across the club. He had blue eyes, blue eyes that were doing many things to me at the moment. A small smirk formed on my lips as I winked at him. A determined grin came over his face as he started coming towards me.

_I'm lookin' at you, you're lookin' at me too, yeah, you know what I wanna do_

He came and sat next to me, waving for a bar tender. When she came over her eyebrows raised and she smiled when she asked him what he wanted.

"Dirty martini," he winked. Of course she was flustered when she went to make his drink. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. It was funny, to me, whenever I saw a man drinking a martini, they were chick drinks in my opinion. Then again, I liked my Jack Daniels straight from the bottle. "What?" He asked, turning to me, a playful smirk on his lips. Oh how I wanted to feel his lips on mine...

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head.

"No, tell me," he said, more seriously now.

"Just your drink, that's all," I said, looking at him.

"My drink?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I just think of women when I think of a martini, that's all," I said, laughing softly again.

"Oh drat! You found out my secret," he said in a falsetto voice. I stared, not sure what to make of him. He could have been serious, that would've sucked for me, though. He started laughing and rolled his eyes.

"I'm kidding. I'm Mike, by the way," he said, holding out his hand. Mike... I liked that name. More importantly it was easy to remember when we were in bed.

"Henderson," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," he winked, taking a sip of his drink. Good.

"You're not so bad yourself," I smirked, leaning forward on the bar. His eyes trailed over my body, and he wasn't being subtle about it when his gaze lingered on my cleavage. I smirked slightly. "Like what you see?" I asked.

"Mmm, more than you can imagine," he said, looking back up at me and smirking. I winked.

"Well then--," I was cut off by a shrill noise I never wanted to hear again.

"MIKE! MIKE!" I looked over to see a blonde, big boobed, small waisted, barbie look-a-like whore shoving her way through the crowd towards him. That might be a snag in the evenings plan, then...

"Yes?" He asked, not addressing her by her name, that was a good sign. So was when he closed his eyes and groaned softly, a frustrated and annoyed groan.

"Mikey you left me!" She whined, shoving in between us and me off the stool. Luckily I caught myself and shoved her out of the way and sat back down. "Excuse you!" She squealed at me.

"You shoved me first, princess," I told her, taking another sip of my drink. She huffed and _tried_ to glare before turning around back to Mike.

"I was getting a drink, I'll be back in a second," he told her.

"I want to go home," she said, glaring at me.

_But your girlfriend wants the night to end, baby, tell me something new_

"I'll pay for your cab," he offered. That was cold, but it took everything I had to keep myself from smiling.

"Are you serious?" She gasped, looking shocked. Now that I couldn't help laughing at. She turned and gave me the harshest glare she could, which wouldn't even scare a child, that caused me to laugh more.

_It's too bad about your girl, she doesn't look like she's much fun_

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She stared at me for a moment, made a flustered sound and turned back to Mike.

I stood, why not make things more interesting?

"It was nice meeting you Mike, hopefully I'll see you around," I said, leaning over, giving him a straight shot down my shirt, as I kissed his cheek. I brushed my lips against his ear, my voice barely a whisper but he could hear me. "Call me." I slipped a piece of paper in his pocket and walked away hearing the outraged cry of his girl.

_It's too bad you've got a date tonight 'cause you're looking like you're the one_

I headed to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. I let my mind leave Mike and I just focused on the music as I moved my hips to the beat.

I danced with a few people, none of them worth my time or interest so I moved on. There was a cute girl who kept eyeing me, if things fell through with Mike I'd get her attention.

I was about to give up and go chat up the nice brunette girl when I felt a pair of hands slide over my hips.

I turned my head and saw Mike standing behind me, a smirk on his lips. I couldn't stop my own smirk that slid on my face as I turned to face him, grinding my hips into his.

_She left but now she's back, stickin' out her rack. She's got you runnin' down the wrong track_

I ignored the angry blonde ex-girlfriend of his that was hovering around us and so did he. His eyes were on me, and only me, and so were his hands. I didn't know how much longer I could _just_ dance with him, I was getting impatient.

He pulled me closer and I felt that he was in the same boat I was. As soft groan escaped his lips as I pressed into him.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"I couldn't agree more," I smirked as I took him by the hand and led him to the exit.

_I can't wait to see her face when I'm in her place and I'm gonna get you in the sack._


	2. Remember Whatever Seems Like Forever Ago

Henderson woke with a start, cold sweat drenching her and the sheets. She looked around wildly, trying to remember where she was. She turned to her right and saw her husband, Mike Pritchard, sleeping peacefully. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as she realized she was at her home in Berkeley, California with her husband and three kids. But... her dream had been so real, so vivid... She had dreamed about a man with black, spiky hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing ragged clothing and had a cigarette poking out of the corner of his mouth and he was smirking faintly. But in her dream, she hadn't been watching this boy, she was reliving a memory. One of a younger version of her. A version of her with her bleached blonde hair covered in red, pink, and black dyed streaks and her bangs falling into her brown eyes. She was, also, dressed in ragged clothing. The two were laughing and running around, obviously in young love. The memory had been so real, it had felt like she was back with him.

Henderson shook her head and shakily scrambled out of bed and looked at the clock, 8:37AM. _Well, it's not too early, maybe I could drive by there..._ She bit her lip and wrote a quick note to Mike saying she was running a quick errand and that she loved him before jumping in the shower and washing her hair. She rushed through her shower, brushed her teeth as she was pulling on a pair of jeans and a tight black tee shirt and Converse and ran out to her car. She wouldn't see him. No, he couldn't still be there, could he? It had been sixteen years since they'd seen eachother... would she remember him? Quit it, Henderson! You're not going to talk to him! You're just going to... see him, that's all. She told herself.

Henderson was surprised at how quickly she came upon the Streets of Shame. She parked her car near the 7-Eleven where she had spent so much time. She smiled and walked inside and up to the counter.

"Hiya, can I have a pack of Marlboro Reds please?" She asked. Before, when she was living on the Streets, she'd've stolen them and no one would've said anything. The girl behind the counter didn't look any older than eighteen. Henderson took in her appearance and smiled nostalgically at how she was when she was that age.

"Here you go," she sighed, handing her a lighter and her cigarettes.

"Thanks, keep the change," Henderson smiled, handing her a $10. The girl's eyebrow rose but took the money without complaining, every little bit counted when you were on the Streets. Henderson smiled as she walked out of the gas station, cigarette in between her lips as she lit up. Her smile grew as she inhaled the smoke for the first time in sixteen years. _Mm I miss this._ She looked around and kept her head held high, the generation of people here were too young to remember who she was, she wasn't worried about people staring open mouthed at her as she passed, though, there were a few to whom she nodded and waved at.

"I fucking told you, pay me today or you're cut off, find someone else to fucking buy from!" Henderson froze as she heard a voice she knew all too well. A voice that continuously haunted her dreams. She spun around, keeping herself somewhat hidden (though doing a poor job, part of her wanted him to see her). She was standing twenty feet away from a tall, thin man with shaggy, shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and week old scruff. He was in the clothes she remembered, torn jeans and a torn tee shirt with a flannel over top of it. Henderson's heart went out of sync as she stared at him. Memories came flooding back, happy ones, sad ones, painful ones, fun ones, everything and anything to do with him. The younger girl in her sprang to the surface and wanted to leap out and cling to him, telling him how much she missed him. Suddenly, the ring on her left hand felt a bit heavier.

While she was lost in thought, he had looked up after telling off some kid. His jaw dropped as he stared at her, not daring to believe his eyes. Could it possibly be...? Was it really... her? Could she be back? Why would she be? She had no reason on the Streets anymore. Jimmy stared at her, taking in her appearance. She was just as he remembered her, though older. Her face didn't look it, none of her did, but the way she carried herself and dressed was different. Thin, petite, long bleached blonde hair in waves past her shoulders with bangs just above her big, curious brown eyes, her full rosy lips... it took all he had to stand there and look at her. "I have to be dreaming," he murmured. He pinched himself and winced, he was awake. He had to do something. What if she just walked away and he never saw her again? It pained him to even think of that.

"Whatsername?" He breathed. He meant for it to be loud and strong but... he couldn't make his voice work properly. Her head snapped up and a smile broke out on her face.

"Jimmy," she said, equally as quiet as him. Her throat was tightening making it impossible for her to talk without tears spilling out of her eyes.

Without thinking what she was doing, Henderson ran over to Jimmy and threw her arms around him. His response was with equal enthusiasm as he held her tightly in his arms, never wanting to let her go. Henderson hugged him so close, there wasn't an inch of space in between the two bodies. "Jimmy," she whispered again, her face buried into his neck.

"Whatsername," he smiled, blinking back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes. Her heart sped up tremendously as he spoke her name in the same husky voice he'd always had. Reluctantly, slowly, he released her and held her at arms length. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, looking her over. "Not that I mind or anything, I was just curious because it's been sixteen years and-," she pressed her finger to his lips, playfully smiling.

"I'm not sure why I'm here actually, I.. er...," she looked away from his face as the color rose in her cheeks. "You were actually in my dream last night..," she mumbled, feeling silly.

"I.. I was?" Jimmy stammered. Henderson nodded and bit her lip, returning her gaze to his face once more."You... you were in mine too..." he whispered, looking into her eyes. Something flickered in Henderson's eyes that Jimmy registered as pain, confusion, love, and want. He knew her so well, though sixteen years had passed he still knew her every move. "We... it was when we were up at Tight Wad, when we had that huge rain, you remember?" She merely nodded, her eyes filled with tears and her throat to constricted to speak. "It was when the top of Tight Wad flooded and we went swimming," he forced a strained laugh.

"I remember," she managed to choke out.

"I miss you, Henderson," he whispered, so softly he wasn't positive she'd heard him at all.

"I miss you too, Jimmy," she whispered back, tentatively looking up into his eyes. A flicker of hope flashed across them.

"D-did you ever marry er... what's-his-face...," he tried to remember the guys name that had stolen her away from him.

"Mike," she whispered.

"Right, Mike..."

"Er... yeah, I did... we have three kids. Estelle, Alex, and," her voice dropped barely above a whisper. "James." Jimmy's eyes widened to the size of golfballs when she'd said the name of her third child.

"Y-you named him... James?" He struggled for the words. She nodded.

"I...," she ran her fingers nervously through her hair, something she had always done when she was stressed and tried to avoid making a point, but in the end she always spoke what was on her mind. Jimmy waited patiently for her nervousness to pass. "Jimmy not a day goes by where I don't wonder how different my life would've been if I hadn't left. How our children would look," she didn't have the heart to tell him right now that Estelle was his, not Mike's. "Not a day goes by where I don't wish I was still here. Not a day goes by where I don't think about the memories we share. And, for the past month you have haunted my dreams every night. Maybe I should have come here sooner. I still have the notes, letters, pictures, poems you sent me when I had left, when you thought I was coming back," the tears were pouring freely out of her eyes now. "Not a day goes by where I don't love you," she whispered. Jimmy couldn't say anything, he just pulled her into his arms and held her, tears streaming down his face as well. She had said everything he had wanted to hear, everything that had kept him alive and moving for sixteen years, the hope that she would come back. Of course he still loved her. No one had ever come close to her. He'd dated after she left but... he gave up, he couldn't be with anyone without picturing her.

Henderson clung to Jimmy's shoulders as he supported her. Her wedding ring had been moved into her pocket while she was talking and she felt completely at home in Jimmy's arms. She had said everything that had been bottling up inside her for sixteen years. She probably shouldn't've said anything but when Jimmy tilted her head up, his face streaked with flowing tears, and gently pressed his lips to hers, everything felt right. Everything fell into place. The sixteen years seemed to dissolve and it was how she remembered before she'd left. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Henderson poured everything she had bottled up inside out, causing a soft moan to escape his lips as he picked her up and carried her to his house. They had done this so many times he knew the way with his eyes closed.

He kicked down the door and rushed upstairs, laying her on the bed without breaking the kiss, without loosing his hold on her. Henderson kept pulling him closer, even though they were already as close as they could get, her heart needing to be closer to his. She needed him. She needed him it pained her. Jimmy tried to take things slow, but Henderson tore off both of their clothes and pressed her hips up into him. He couldn't resist. He slid himself into her and Henderson wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. The feeling of him inside her again was a thought as good as the act itself. Jimmy moved in her hard and rough, kissing her with each stroke. Making her pleasure last as he held off. The first time was the heat of the need and want between them. The second time... the second time was slower, more delicate. They made love, they didn't fuck. Jimmy made sure Henderson was in as much pleasure possible throughout every second, as did she to him. The two made love for almost an hour before they slumped against the sheets, too exhausted to move or speak, their mouths so dry from breathing and gasping.

Jimmy pulled Henderson into his arms, holding her closely as both of their chests rose and fell rapidly. Henderson would her arms around him out of instinct, suddenly amazed at how perfect their bodies fit together. Like they were made for eachother.

"I love you," he whispered, pushing a sweaty piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, overwhelmed by the truth in those words as she looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly before his hand slowly slid around her body. The slightest touch caused her to gasp and they made love for another hour before falling into an exhausted and well deserved sleep, together again.


	3. Suffocate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mike Dirnt even though I wish I did. I also do not own this song. Green Day does.**

And... I miss Quizilla... I miss the angst and pain from stories. So... this one shot is just that [: *shifty eyes* Right. So onward! I'm not sure why I picked this song... I just remembered the first line and.... I needed to write about it? Yeah... I don't know if it fits but... *shrugs*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three AM, I'm drunk again my head is standing underneath my puke make it stop I'm getting off _

I clutched my head as I pressed my cheek against the side of the toilet, tears and sweat staining my face.

Last night had been a blur. Actually, that's a downright lie. I remembered everything about last night in perfect detail, and I would until my dying day. No matter how drunk I got the memory would play over and over and over again in my mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_I ran a hand through my hair as I waited for her to come home. We'd been on the rocks lately, both of our tempers were flaring. _

_My head snapped up as I heard the front door open. I had ten seconds before she would see me. I took a deep breath, she'd been staying with her twin sister for the past few days giving us time to calm down after our recent fight. She claimed I had a drinking problem, I knew I didn't. _

_"Henderson?" I asked, biting my lip as I went to meet her; I could feel the awkward tension before I saw her._

_"Hi," she said, smiling tentatively. I knew how bad we wanted to make this work, and I hoped we were strong enough. Prayed, really... I actually prayed to _God _ too, not Darth Vader like I usually did. _

_"Look I'm--," I started but she shook her head. _

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't've blown up like that," she smiled. I could tell it was taking a lot of effort on her part. I knew her better than she knew herself, meaning she didn't believe a word she was saying but she would shut up for me. I smiled faintly. _

_"So! I'm hungry, I'll make dinner," she smiled and headed into the kitchen. My eyes widened when I heard glass breaking and then complete silence. I ran into the kitchen to see what happened and there she was, standing like a gorgeous statue frozen in shock with specks of clear class all around her. _

_"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, my eyes going wide slightly. _

_She didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and took four deep breaths and then she looked at me with pain in her eyes. It wasn't physical pain though, there wasn't a scratch on her delicate body. No this was something else. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do._

_"What's this?" She managed to choke out, holding up an empty vodka bottle. _

_"What? Oh nothing I had a drink last night, that's all." _

_"Mike..." she started, her eyes closed. I didn't say anything. "How...," she stopped again, trying to calm herself, I could see that. "You know what? I've had it. If you're not going to get help then I'm gone," she said, her voice breaking as she slammed the bottle in the trash can and shoved past me._

_"Fine! Go! I don't need this! I don't need you constantly breathing down my neck!" When I'm angry I don't think before I speak, but I instantly regretted those words. _

_I wished she'd said something. I wished she's slap me, but she just looked down and walked out the door and into her car. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I got the call later that night, about an hour after she'd left. It was the hospital, they said she'd been speeding and that she wasn't paying attention. That was when she'd hit the oncoming car going eighty. She was looking at her cell phone, apparently she was calling me when it happened.

_Sedatives and dizzy spells and feeling like a salad in my puke, so make it stop I'm getting off_

I don't remember the phone call... I don't remember going to the cabinet and pulling out the bottle of Jack Daniels. I don't remember crying. I don't remember drinking. I don't remember passing out on the bathroom floor.

_Well, slipped into a coma once again. Where's my organ donor? Lend a hand._

I do remember the pain though... I remember waking up with a killer headache and completely sick, but none of that compared to how I felt inside. I felt like someone had ripped me apart piece by piece and then doused the wounds in alcohol. No I felt worse. I couldn't describe it.

I could have prevented it.

I could have stopped it.

I could have made sure it didn't happen. I could've gone to rehab like she _begged_ me to. I could've sucked it up for her. She was the one good thing in my life, the one thing that mattered and now she was gone. I knew she wouldn't come back this time.

I don't know which hurt worse, that realization or knowing I could have stopped it. I could have locked her in my arms, I knew she wouldn't've left. If I would've opened my mouth at all, she would have stayed. If I'd apologized it would've bought me ten more seconds and that car would've passed her before. She would be here in my arms again.

_So when you think you're all alone, no one's left to come around_

I choked and slumped on to the floor, curling up in a ball.

That's when the phone rang a second time.

I didn't want to answer it, but my naive hope convinced me that she was still alive, so of course I ran to it. Nothing could've prepared me for what was said, though.

Henderson had been pregnant.

I dropped the phone, unsure if it had hung up or not. I ran to the dresser and flung through the drawers until I found what I was looking for.

"I'm coming, baby," I whispered, closing my eyes and pulling the trigger.


	4. Cigarettes and Coffee

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Mike Dirnt. If I did, I would be locked in my room with him, not posting a one-shot about him [: and this is going to be a multiple part one-shot type thing. This is the first, then there'll be a second and possibly a third.**

Soooo this was inspired by Green Day's appearance at the Grammy's last night and me seeing Mike Dirnt. MAY 2009 _21st Century Breakdown._ EEEEEEEEEEE.

Okay, that was it for Henderson's teenie moment. Oh God I have a countdown going though... I missed them... And I wrote this in Heath Class on a scrap of paper so.... yeah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHIT!" Came his instantly alert yell as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He was on his feet in an instant and running to the bathroom. He'd overslept _again. _Mike had been trying to get a job for three months now, ever since his soon-to-be ex-wife kicked him out of the house for spending 'too much time with the band'. Mike didn't _need_ a job, he was a rock-star who had enough money to keep himself and his children quite happy. Mike couldn't sit still though, he needed to do something with his time and since the band was on a temporary hiatus while the guys thought of new material, Mike decided on getting a job. Mike had finally found a job at the local grocery store which was a comical sight to see. Almost all the teenaged girls coming through there would scream and stare at him. Mike didn't mind fans, he thought they were hilarious in all honesty.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," he moaned as he tugged on a pair of straight-legged black pants and a white wife-beater. For all the money he had, he still dressed like he was seventeen. It was quite comical if you didn't know him. His clothing style wasn't the problem though, it was the fact that this was his ninth time being late for work and he'd only had the job for two weeks. Mike had a keen sense for when he was getting fired, and today it felt pretty damn good. "Goddammit," he groaned as he swished his mouth with mouthwash and ran down to the garage, spitting the blue liquid in the grass beside is black BMW convertible. Well, if he got fired, he'd just go back to being a lazy ass and hanging around the house all day slowly going crazy. _Great._ He thought as he slammed his foot down on the gas and drove at breakneck speed to the local Starbucks. Mike refused to go to work without caffeine in his system, and the coffee at the grocery store was shit. As Mike pulled in to Starbucks he was out of the car before it stopped, or so it seemed.

Mike, impatiently, waited for his drink, bouncing on his toes the entire time. "Mike?" The Starbucks barista called, looking around. Mike snatched his coffee and sprinted to the door only to run headlong into someone, spilling scalding coffee all over them. Mike's eyes widened and it seemed like the whole scene happened in slow motion. The coffee cup crushed between their bodies, a scream echoed from the other person at the same time Mike yelled "OH FUCK!" Mike wasn't quite sure what to do so he stood there, with his face frozen in horror. Today was not his day. Mike's crystal blue eyes slowly traveled from the woman's, now coffee stained, orange tee shirt, up to her face and color rose in his cheeks. Of course she had to be beautiful, he couldn't've spilled his coffee on an ugly woman, no. "Oh God, I'm so... I can't believe... Here," He spluttered out, handing her napkins. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the girl in front of him. "I.. is there anything I can do? Oh God..." he rambeled, his face reddening. He felt like a real idiot.

"Oh don't worry about it, this stuff happens to me all the time," she sighed, dabbing at her shirt. "Luck has always avoided me," she laughed hollowly. Her brown eyes were kind and her face was one of annoyance, more at her self then of Mike. "I like this shirt," she mumbled more to herself than to him. The color burned in Mike's cheeks again. He had to do _something_ to make it up to this girl... and, he wanted to spend more time with her, after all, she was very pretty.

"Oh.. there's a mall right over there, here let me buy you a new shirt..." he mumbled awkwardly. _Come on, Michael. You're never nervous what the hell is wrong with you?_ He told himself. And he was never nervous around girls. Never.

"Oh... n-no it's fine, really," she stumbled. Apparently she wasn't used to people being nice to her.

"I insist, really. I just burned you half to death and ruined your shirt," he said earnestly. She bit her lip and looked down at her shirt, it was true, she did need a new shirt..

"Okay...," she said, biting her lip. A smile graced Mike's face as he led her out of the shop.

They talked as they walked to the mall, her name was Henderson, she was twenty-six and apparently she was a klutz because she tripped three times walking on flat ground. Mike caught her though, and the third time he saved her from cracking her head open, he held her a little too long. It got slightly awkward but he liked the feeling of holding her in his arms. Henderson wanted the cheapest shirt she could but Mike insisted on something nice. She got embarrassed and bought her a babydoll shirt from Charlotte Russe. He had to admit she looked quite stunning in it.

"I... thank you again," she murmured, fiddling with the hem of her new top, looking up at him.

"No problem," he smiled back, his stomach jumping slightly. She was beautiful. Mike didn't know what to do, at this moment. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her but he'd know her for what, an hour? _Maybe_ two? And he'd covered her with scalding hot coffee. Mike settled on leaning down and brushing his lips against her cheek. Color flushed in them and a small smile appeared on Mike's face at how cute she looked when she blushed. He's save that comment for another time.

"It was nice meeting you, Henderson," he smiled, holding her gaze.

"M-my pleasure," she stammered, getting lost in his eyes. "And thank you, again, this shirt is lovely..."

"No problem, at least it doesn't have coffee on it," he joked. "I'll see you around," he said, waving and winking before turning and walking away. Suddenly, he had more important things on his mind than his insignificant job at the grocery store.


	5. You Are The One That I Want

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mike Dirnt, Billie Joe Armstrong, Tré Cool, Adrienne Armstrong, or Brittney Cade. Or the children who are mentioned.**

Okay, so I was in math today, discretely listening to my iPod in one ear while the teacher droned on about something that I'm never going to use and this idea hit me smack in the face when I was listening to 'Going To Pasalaqua' by Green Day. The idea that hit me was along the lines of (and this is the quote from Billie that my mind came up with to write this)

"At home, we have to lead normal lives for our families and the media, but on tour, it's like we're home. I feel at home in Mike's arms and nothing will be able to replace the love I feel for him."

That quote didn't make it into the actual story but it's where the idea formed from. I have a soft spot for Mike/Billie slash. I think they would be adorable (BUT I LIKE MIKE BEING STRAIGHT!). So, read on, and enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ever since we were kids I knew that Mike was something special. He was there for me in a time when no one else was, when my Dad died. See, Mike and I were inseparable. In elementary school we got made fun of for holding hands, but girls did it all the time with their best friends. Why couldn't we? So, we chose to ignore them and do as we pleased. In middle school we still held hands at times. That being said, we were also the topic of school gossip for being gay. I tried to control my temper, I really did. I did a damn good job of it, too, until half way through my eighth grade year. Mike had been having a rough day and I was comforting him. I had my arms around him and his head was against my chest and he was crying. Some asshole kid had the nerve to walk over and call us faggots. As you can imagine that set me off. So, I got up, walked over to him and got in his face and asked him what he said. He repeated it so, naturally, I broke his nose. I got transfered to another middle school the next day.

In high school, I got girls and I got a lot of them. None of them ever did anything for me, really, except give me a good time in bed. Some of the one's that I actually dated (they wouldn't sleep with me otherwise) would constantly get annoyed that I would blow them off to spend time with Mike. Hell, I would rather sit in my basement than have to listen to those whiny girls complain about how they're fat or ugly or some other bullshit. In our Senior year of high school, Mike rented a room in my house. That's when we decided we were forming a band. The name Green Day came to me, while Mike and I were celebrating on April 20th. From then on, it was history.

I'd always felt a special connection with Mike, and I thought it had to do with how he was like my brother. I'd never, not in a million years, thought that it would be something different.

I remember it crystal clear, like it happened yesterday. In truth, it was fourteen years ago. Mike and I were in the tour bus, relaxing after a show, Tré was off doing god only knows what. We'd smoked a few bowls so we weren't completely sober, but I still knew what I was doing. I'd realized, two years prior, that my feelings for Mike had been anything but normal. I'd realized that since I'd met him, I'd fallen in love with him. It's funny because I realized I was in love with him on my honeymoon with my wife. Don't get me wrong, I love Adrienne, I really do and I love our sons, Joey and Jakob, but... it's different with Mike. I wouldn't've stayed with her if I hadn't, but back to the story. I can't remember the exact date but I remember scooting closer to Mike and him asking me what I was doing. I didn't answer him with words, I just leaned over and kissed him and to my utter shock, he moaned and kissed me back. Tré didn't come back for a long time, which was glad. If he did, he'd've seen his two best friends having sex in the middle of their tour bus.

From them on, everything changed. Mike and I realized we had to keep it a secret for the sake of our families and the media. Mike got married, had a daughter, got divorced, got married again, got divorced again, got engaged, and had a son about six months ago. You think all that would take a toll on our relationship, it didn't. I understood he needed someone to cure the loneliness when we weren't on tour, and he understood that about Adrienne. I love being a father, I really do, it's one of the greatest things that has happened to me and I can see Mike feels the same way with his two kids. I hate myself sometimes, though, when I lie to my wife. She doesn't suspect a thing and it sickens me slightly how easy it is to lie to her. I'll tell her I'm going into the studio or I'm working late but really, I'm driving as fast as I can to meet up with Mike.

It's not just sex, but that is mind blowing in itself. No, our relationship is a relationship everyone wished they had. We'll go out to dinner in a discrete restaurant where we know we won't be recognized or we'll claim to have to go to a press conference or an interview for two days when we'll really be at a secluded beach watching the sun go down in eachother's arms.

The love I feel for Mike is like no other I have ever experienced. I have Mike's name tattooed on my left shoulder blade with the date we started 'dating' underneath it. Adrienne thinks it's there with the date of our first concert. Mike has 'Billie Joe' tattooed in the same place with the date under it too. His fiancee, Brittney, hasn't suspected a single thing for which we are grateful. It's too late to change anything now. If anyone found out, it would destroy our families, and I can't do that to my kids. So we've come to accept that our relationship is going to have to be kept hidden until our dying day.

We're not going to stop, we're in love, as in love as two people can be, and we're happy. It doesn't matter that we have to sneak around or hide it because the only thing that does matter is when we're together. It's the unspoken words that are exchanged in a kiss or in a glance. It's the discrete touch when we're all out to dinner. It's the casual wink from across the room. It's the feelings that are radiating off of us when we're alone.

He is my past, my present, and my future and I can't express how thankful I am that he came into my life. If I could do things differently would I go back and act on my feelings sooner? I don't know. Would I have given Adrienne a second glance? I don't know. All I know is that Mike is my soul mate and that's good enough for me.


	6. Whats In Love Is Now In Debt

**Disclaimer: I don't own the name Jimmy nor do I own W or Stella. Green Day own the names and Mike owns his daughter. **

So I wrote this starting in Civics today, first period, because this morning at like, seven thirty, I was checking the Idiot Club forums and there was a recent post saying Mike Dirnt got married to five-year girlfriend Brittney Cade on March 14, 2009 in Hawaii. It... hurt. Yes I know I'm never going to marry him but the whole him being engaged thing made it easier. But like my mother said "marriage is the first step to breaking up". Anyways, I wanted to write something about Jimmy and Whatsername so I did. I listened to Letterbomb and I was like "I want to write W's goodbye letter" and I did.. and this came from it. I was scribbling away through all my classes and it ended up being five pages of notebook paper, and that was only up till they met again. So enjoy, my loves. Oh and the "---------" lines differentiate between POVs. It's all in third but it gives you insight into said characters head. It starts off with W. And I kept using 'Whatsername' instead of my name because... I wanted to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at the letter in her hands, then back to the sleeping form of her fiance. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she pulled the engagement ring off of her slender finger. She choked back a sob, using all her effort to remain silent. She took a shaky breath and set the letter on top of her pillow, the ring next to it.

"I love you, Jimmy," she whispered. It was true, she had never loved anyone the way she loved him; so why was she leaving? She was leaving because she couldn't live here, not in the Streets of Shame. Not here when she knew the place was destroying itself, and she wouldn't let it take her, too. It was fine when she was younger but now, she was pregnant and she refused to bring her child up in an environment like this, which was another reason she was running and another thing she had kept from Jimmy. She kept her pregnancy a secret because, well that would hurt him more, this way he never had to know and he would forget all about her. She was doing what she did best, she was running away.

"Goodbye, J," she whispered, bowing her head and walking out of the house, walking away from the last five years of her life and stepping into the dawning of the rest of her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy's hands clenched around the letter he had read so many times. It had been folded, unfolded, crumpled, uncrumpled, and once, he'd tried to burn it but he panicked at the last second and put it out. The letter was all he had left of her. It had been eight years sicne she had walked out of his life, it had been eight yearse since he had lived. When she left it destroyed him. He'd lost interest in anything and it showed. His usual short and spiky hair was now down to his shoulders and tangled, his usually clean shaven face now had scruff on it. Some days he bothered to shave, others he didn't. He was paler and ghostly thin, he was wasting away into nothing without her. The letter and the naive hope that she'd come back were what kept him going for eight years, he'd almost given up. He'd tried to end his life quite a few times but he'd either mess up, or he'd stop himself. Jimmy's bloodshot blue eyes read the memorized words for the thousandth time, tears welling in his eyes again.

_J-_

_Where have all the bastards gone? The underbelly stacks up ten high. The dummy failed the crash test, collecting unemployment checks, the flunkie only along for the ride. Where have all the riots gone as the city's mono gets pulverized? What's in love is now in debt on your birth cirtificate so strike the fucking match to light this fuse! The town bishop is an extortionist and he don't even know that you exist. Stand still when it's do or die, you'd better run for your fucking life! It's not over 'till you're underground it's not over before it's too late. This city is burning, it's not my burden. There's nothing left to analyze. Where will all the martyrs go when the virus cures itself? Where will we all go when it's too late? And don't look back. You're _not _the Jesus of Suburbia, the Saint Jimmy is a figment of your father's rage and your mother's love, made me the Idiot America! _

_I can't take this place I'm leaving it behind. I can't take this town I'm leaving you tonight._

_all my love,_

_W_

The words were blurred even more by the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. She had left her engagement ring on top of her pillow, with the letter. Jimmy knew what happened, she'd run away and he didn't go after her. He let her walk away because she _wanted_ to. Whatever she wanted, he would do it. If she wanted him out of her life, he wouldn't go after her. Jimmy closed his eyes and clutched the letter to his chest and cried himself to sleep for the millionth time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatsername crossed her arms and looked out the window in her kitchen. She closed her eyes and let the pain sear through her. The thought of Jimmy was fresh in her mind today, it would've been their eight year wedding anniversary. She didn't kid herself, she constantly wondered how different her life would be if she hadn't run, but she wouldn't find out, and she accepted that. Sometimes she found herself driving by the Streets, though she'd come to her senses and speed away, leaving her heart behind in the dust.

"Mom?"

W turned around and pulled her face into composure and smiled. "Hey sweetie," she hugged her daughter tightly, hear heart panging as Jimmy's blue eyes stared back at her. Stella looked just like Jimmy in so many ways. W had never told Stella who her father was, though she asked like any eight year old would. She came close to telling her that he died, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So it was up in the air, Stella knew not to bring it up and W knew one day she would have to explain, but she'd be ready by then.

"I'm going over to Aunt Roxie and Uncle A's house, Joey wants to play," she grinned. W gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, give them my love," she smiled. Stella nodded and ran out the door and down to the next block where W's sister lived. "I'll go on a walk," she murmured. A walk would calm her down, it would clear her head. She shoved some cash into the back pocket of her jeans and stepped out into the California summer air. She stopped at a local BP Gas Station and bought herself a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, she didn't smoke. Well, technically she did but she only did so when she was stressed. Right now, she was very fucking stressed out. She hit the unopened pack of cigarettes against her palm, packing in the tobacco. She smiled when she pulled out a cigarette and her feet moved a bit faster after she lit up. Subconsciously she knew where she was going, she always knew; but she still choked when she ended up in the Streets of Shame.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy was wandering around, on his umpteenth cigarette of the day. He smoked a lot now, now that W was gone. He figured if he was going to die eventually, why not speed up the process? Nothing mattered to him anymore. He decided he was going to need another pack or two before he went home and he was about to step into the 7-Eleven when he froze. Walking towards him was the girl he thought he'd never see again. Maybe he was dead, he had to be, what else could explain this? He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. The only thing he could do was stare and take her in, agony searing through him and threatening to tear him apart. Her hair was longer now, down past her shoulder blades and it was a lighter shade of blonde, no colors streaking it this time. She was still a good five inches shorter than him, still petite, and her curious, brown eyes were now frozen open wide meaning she'd seen him too. She stopped walking and Jimmy couldn't make his legs work to close the distance. His chest was getting tighter and his lungs were spazzing, he couldn't get a full breath. He forced his eyes closed and air into his lungs as he counted to ten, pushing away the panic attack. When he opened his eyes, he could breathe.

She still hadn't moved, nor did it look like she was breathing either. Jimmy made his legs move forward as he ran a hand through his tangled hair. He hoped he would find his voice by the time he reached her.

"W?" He asked. It was the only thing he could get out without choking. Or course it was her, how could it be anyone else? Jimmy glanced at her left hand, the one holding the cigarette that was about to burn her. He was relieved when he didn't see a ring but he didn't dare let himself hope that she'd come back for him, she wouldn't look so surprised if she did. That meant she hadn't planned to run into him, that was a tad strange.

"Jimmy," she breathed. His heart went into overdrive when she spoke. He loved her voice, he loved everything about her, even now. He wanted to take her in his arms and to never, ever let her go. _Shit, she just said something. Come on, J..._ he told himself.

"Why are you here?" It wasn't a threat, it wasn't harsh, it was an honest, curious question. He had a right to ask it since she'd up and left him out of the blue. _Good job, asshole..._ he thought as he brought his cigarette to his lips, taking as big of a drag as his lungs would let him. He turned his head to the right and blew out the smoke so it wouldn't rush into her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I er... I'm not sure," she answered. That was a damned lie, she was here to see him, why the hell else would she wander back here? She took him in, not able to believe how much he had changed. Long black hair hung to his shoulders, ice blue eyes that had lost their usual twinkle, and he was thinner. She swore if she touched his side she could count his ribs, and probably see them. What had happened to him? She knew, deep down she knew this was all her fault and she wanted to go jump off into the Bay for doing it to him. Even though he looked like he was wasting away, he was still perfect in her eyes.

"Oh..." he said. Her heart went out of sync for the millionth time, she loved his voice. She'd be quite fine if he never stopped talking, she would listen gladly. She felt as though she had never left even though it was present in the awkward tension and the difference in both of their appearances. W couldn't focus. She'd dropped her cigarette and it now lay forgotten by her left shoe. She felt as if a white hot knife was being twisted in her heart as she watched him. Why did she run? What was wrong with her? She'd found out she was pregnant and she ran, she ran away from the one good, stable thing in her life. Seeing him made her realize that, no matter how hard she tried, she would never get over him They were destined to be together and try as she might, she couldn't run away forever.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, but she didn't stop there, she couldn't. "I'm sorry I left, I loved you, hell I still do, but I panicked. I ran away because I didn't want to live here but I realized I'd rather live anywhere as long as I'm with you. I ran because I got pregnant and I got scared, I didn't want to raise a child here, and I was seventeen. I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. I hadn't planned on kids until later... I figured if I didn't tell you or see you you would forget about me but fuck it! I can't forget about you, I can't get you off my mind. Jimmy I--" but she was cut off by his lips crashing against hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had said everything that Jimmy had been waiting to hear for eight years. She'd said what had been keeping him going. He couldn't speak, he couldn't make his voice work so he acted. He stared at her for a moment before tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her to him, crashing their lips together. As soon as their lips met everything felt _right_. Jimmy 'woke up', he became alive again. He had his life in his arms again. He wasn't going to let her go this time. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, both of their faces stained with tears. "I've never stopped loving you," he whispered, cradling her face in his hands. "And I never will, you're stuck with me," he murmured.

"I'm perfectly happy with that," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

That kiss sealed their life. Shortly after Whatsername and Jimmy were married and Stella was thrilled. Jimmy was the worlds greatest father and husband and never took his life for granted, neither did W because both of them knew what it felt like to lose everything. They all moved into W's house and as cliche as it is, they did live happily ever after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Scattered

_I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor_

Mike sat crossed legged on the floor of his bedroom, pictures scattered all around him, the box they came from lying forgotten on top of his bed. His tear filled blue eyes scanned each picture briefly until he found one he wanted to see up close. He extended a shaking hand and picked up one in the middle of the mess, bringing it to his face. His forearms rested on his thighs, the picture held between his index finger and his thumb from both hands. A small smile formed on his lips that sent the tears spilling out of his eyes. In the picture was a younger version of him, one with dark brown hair that shagged to his shoulders and a grin on his face that he hadn't seen in a long time. Next to him was a girl. She had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, and deep brown eyes to die for. She was in his arms, he was holding her like a husband would carrying his bride over the threshold of their honeymoon suite. Neither of them were looking at the camera but at each other. Her arms were around his neck in a loose hold and his arms were under her knees and around her back. The look in their eyes was of an indescribable love, one you only read about in fairy tails. Mike remembered the day perfectly.

_Reminds me of the times we shared_

_June 1994_

_Mike laughed loudly as his best friend, Billie, was yanked into the lake by Tre, his other best friend. _

_"You fools!" Came the only voice that could light up his whole world. He turned in the direction that it came from and a grin lit up his face. Walking toward him, a camera in her hands, was his fiancée, Henderson Lee. Her waist-length blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she was wearing shorts and a tank top to celebrate the summer weather. Her brown eyes were focused on the two in the lake, shaking her head and laughing at her company. She turned, the smile still adding the unnecessary glow to her beautiful features, making Mike's heart skip a beat. Her eyes shone when they met his as she walked over. Mike stared in awe, not understanding how she was his and he was hers for forever, or so they'd promised then. _

_She set down the camera when she reached him and placed her hands on either side of his neck, the cool touch from the white-gold band of her engagement ring making him shiver. _

_"Hi," she whispered, her eyes staying on his._

_"Hey," he whispered, his grin getting impossibly wider. Mike bent down and scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around in circles before standing still and just looking at her. Every emotion was evident in his eyes, his love, his devotion, his adoring love for her, and they were all mirrored in her eyes for him. _

_Their heads whipped around when they heard the sound of a click and a flash. _

_Billie was standing there grinning with the camera in his hands. _

_"I thought you'd want this one shown at the wedding," he said. Mike smiled and thanked him, still keeping Henderson in his arms. That was one of the reasons Billie was his best friend and would be forever. Mike turned his attention back to his fiancée and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers._

_Makes me wish that you were here_

Mike ran his fingers over the picture, over Henderson. A new wave of tears erupted from his eyes and heartbreak washed through him. It had been fifteen years and it still felt as though it had been fifteen seconds. Feverishly, his hand searched the floor, his vision blurred by the tears. Finally his hand touched something small and cool and he wrapped his fist around her engagement ring and sobbed.

_Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life_

Mike hadn't understood why he'd survived it, how he was still breathing at this second. No, she hadn't died, though part of him wondered if it would be easier if she had. She'd left him the night before their wedding. She'd gotten scared and she ran. Henderson had always run when something terrified her, but Mike thought he helped her conquer that fear. Obviously he hadn't. She didn't leave a note, all she left was the engagement ring and the beaded bracelet she made at that very lake visit. Mike had run out looking for her, but he'd collapsed in the lobby of the hotel the wedding was supposed to be. Billie found him; he knew immediately what had happened and couldn't help but resent Henderson for putting Mike through this. Mike came so close to ending his life an innumerable amount of times during the first year, but he'd always chickened out at the last minute.

Mike had tried to get back out there, to date again. Billie tried to tell him there were other girls that would adore him, but they both knew Henderson was his one and only. Mike did date though, he'd had a steady girlfriend, Brittney, for five years but she always knew his heart would never be given to her fully. She knew, deep down, that it was reserved for the one that got away. She knew on the days he was gone from the time she woke up and from the time she went to sleep that he was sitting at _their_ tree in the park and she knew to leave him alone.

Mike hated doing that to Brittney, because he did love her, but part of him wondered if it was because she looked very much like Henderson, except she had blue eyes instead of the wide, curious, brown ones he couldn't get enough of.

_All the songs have been erased_

Contrary to popular belief, almost every love song from 1994 until now, 2009, were written by Mike about Henderson. Most of Green Day's fans thought the love songs were by Billie to his wife Adrienne and how their love would never die but it wasn't true. Mike wrote most of them for Henderson, telling her he'd never stop loving her no matter long she was gone. Mike still clung to the miniscule, naïve hope that she would return to him one day.

Mike knew he should've gone after her, really looked for her but his self-esteem had never been the highest. He'd always been the tall and awkward one all his life. Girls never paid any attention to him, he was just the bassist. The girls flocked to Billie, they flocked to Tre, but not to Mike. Or maybe they did, maybe he just didn't notice because his eyes only searched for one face at every show, every meet and greet the band had. He was always looking for her.

An agonized scream ripped through him, tearing him apart on the inside. He needed her; there was no question about it. He couldn't survive any longer without her, it was impossible. A rash decision blinded him and in a flash, his keys were in his hands and he was in his car. He couldn't think straight, all he knew was he needed to find her. Something inside him was guiding him, telling him where to go, he didn't know then that it was the unbreakable bond between soul mates. It was as if gravity was leading him in the right direction.

_Guess I've learned from my mistakes_

Mike pulled up in front of a house he'd never seen before in his life, with a car that held no memories or trace of familiarity. Somehow he just knew he was in the right place. He didn't let himself think about what he was doing, because if he did he wouldn't've gotten out of the car. He would've turned around in a panic and returned to his house and lived on for the rest of the life wondering 'what if'. For once in his life, he was grateful that he was tall; his long stride brought him to the front door quickly. He ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair and rapped his knuckles on the wooden door.

"Coming!" Shouted the voice he'd ached to hear for fifteen years. The voice that haunted his dreams every night since she left.

The panic was starting to set in, he was starting to shake and his breathing became limited. Should he run? i_Could_/i he run? No, he couldn't. His legs were glued to the spot and he was thankful. A few seconds- which seemed like hours- the sound of a lock being turned and the door was open. If he thought he couldn't breathe before, he was dead wrong.

There she was, standing in front of him in all her glory. Her blonde hair was cut to her shoulder blades in a choppy, layered cut and had bangs that fell into her brown eyes. The glasses she once wore were gone, probably replaced by contacts or laser surgery. She was just as petite as he remembered, flat stomach, legs to die for, and the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. Her naturally full lips were parted in a silent gasp, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and she stood frozen in the doorway, her hand still on the brass knob.

_Open the past and present now and we are there_

Mike was thankful his brain was still in panic mode, leaving it not working and unable to think his actions through. He just stared at her for a moment longer before reaching a hand behind her head; tangling his fingers in the soft hair he'd craved to touch and crashed his lips onto hers. He'd thought out this scenario in every way possible, not ever imagining it would play out in the way it was. She didn't shove him off like he'd been expecting, no, she'd done the complete opposite. She was still for a moment, stunned, but right as he was about to pull away her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed back just as hard. They stood there, in the doorway, for an innumerable amount of time before gradually making their way to the couch, their lips still fused on each other's saying everything they hadn't in the past fifteen years.

_Story to tell and I am listening_

Henderson pulled away first and rested her head against Mike's, panting softly. He didn't say anything for he knew what was coming. The reason she left, the reason she stayed hidden for fifteen years.

"Normally I'd kick you out the door if you were anyone else, but you're not, so here we sit," she started, closing her eyes. Mike didn't think she understood what she said, but he had the hunch that she was checking to see if her voice still worked, which it did perfectly. It made Mike's heart start speeding up. "I left..." she began, her eyes still closed. He didn't mind it; he knew it was how she focused better. "I left because I was terrified of marriage. I mean, marriage destroyed my parents and... I couldn't handle that happening with us. I mean, what if we got married and you suddenly didn't want me anymore? What if you got married and you found someone younger and prettier than me and you didn't want to be tied down anymore? I couldn't... I couldn't handle the thought of you leave me so, I did it myself..." she stated.

Pain tore throughout Mike when she brought up the doubts she'd had. Didn't she know he i_couldn't_/i leave her? That it was impossible? Didn't she know that the fifteen years she'd been gone he'd barely been the shell of the man he once was? How could she have thought those things? Mike had thought he'd shown her exactly how much she meant to him, was he wrong? Did he do that shitty of a job to have her continually doubt him? Cue his self-esteem issues hurtling to the surface once again.

"No! It wasn't you!" Apparently she still knew him like the back of her hand. "You know I have trust issues and... I was..." she paused, averting her gaze to the wood floor. She was what? Was she dying? Mike didn't know if he could handle that. He was about to open his mouth when she did, her eyes closed again.

"I was pregnant."

Mike froze, his breathing stopped, and it felt like a bucket of ice had just been dropped on his head. Henderson had been... she'd been... pregnant? She ran away because... because she'd been pregnant? Mike had a child. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he felt like he was going to be sick. For fifteen years he'd had a child he didn't know about. For fifteen years he could've been a dad and helped raise his child.

The first feeling that coursed through him was anger. Anger at himself for not running after her, anger at her for not telling him, and anger at his child for not finding him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, he didn't want to start screaming at her and have her run all over again.

Next was pain. He'd never felt this much pain in his life, it was like white hot fire was surging through his body, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He closed his eyes, silently choking. He felt sick to his stomach. "Why..." he choked. He was trying to talk, trying to ask her why but it would take a bit of effort. He took another deep breath, ridding his throat of the lump that was constricting it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice hoarse. He opened his eyes slowly to look up at her.

Now her head was bowed, and a tear was sliding down her cheek. Suddenly Mike realized his face was wet, too. He hadn't realized he'd been crying.

"I was scared, Mike. I was terrified of ruining your dream because I got knocked up," she whispered.

That was the last straw for Mike; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him in one swift movement. He held her as close to him as he could while she clung to him and sobbed.

"All I've wanted since I was sixteen was a family and a life with you," he whispered, his face buried in her hair. She cried harder, soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was in his arms again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his chest.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," and with that, he tilted her tear stained face towards his and pressed his lips to hers. With that one kiss, it sealed their fate. That kiss was the silent promise that they would never leave each other again.

_Open the past and present and the future too_

Mike was walking up to his house now. He was going to leave Brittney. He had just spent the last hour with Henderson, making love and saying all the things he'd wished to say for the last fifteen years. He knew it would hurt her, and it pained him too. Even if she wasn't his soul mate, he still truly cared for her.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the front door.

"Brittney?" He called. She came around the corner, her blonde hair pulled up in a bun, her blue eyes slightly red around the edges, as if she'd been crying.

"You found her," she said, her voice slightly hoarse, but there was a sad smile on her lips. Mike nodded, a lump in his throat again. "I'm glad, really, I am." He walked over to her and put his arms around her, hugging her. She hugged him back, a few tears escaping both of their eyes. "She's really lucky, Mike. And I hope it's exactly what you want. I want you to be happy, and I saw the change as soon as you walked through the door. It's like night and day. You're glowing now, I've never seen you like this, and I know only she can do this to you. Thank you for the last five years, I mean it, they were great; but I know you were always searching for her, and now you found her. I'm already packed, and I'll be gone by the time you come back. I did love you, and someday I hope I can meet her," she swallowed hard and kissed Mike's tear stained cheek. "Goodbye, Mike," she whispered, heading upstairs to grab her things.

Mike leaned against the wall for a minute, closing his eyes. Brittney had understood, she'd understood and let him go. He could never express how much that meant to him, and he truly hoped that one day she would find someone who deserved her. He hoped she would find someone who meant as much to her as Henderson meant to him.

_It's all I've got and I'm giving it to you_

Mike ran out the front door and back into his car. He slammed his foot down on the gas and drove to Henderson's house. He still didn't know how he knew the way, but it didn't disturb him too much, he was glad he did. He almost tripped when he tried to get out of the car, he was shaking and praying she was still there. He wouldn't survive it if she ran again.

He knocked on the door, his right fist clenched around a cool metal. The panic was starting to rise, but then she opened the door. He let out a sigh of relief and crashed his lips to hers again. She laughed softly and kissed him back.

Mike kept his lips on hers while gently taking her left hand and sliding the ring on her finger, where it belonged. She pulled away and gasped softly, looking at it before back to him.

"You kept it," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears again.

"I never gave up hope that I would find you again," he whispered.

i_Loose ends tied in knots leaving a lump down in my throat gagging on a souvenir lodged to fill another year._/i

The back door opened and closed. "Mom?"

Mike and Henderson froze.

Mike looked up just as a fifteen year old girl stopped dead in the archway from the living room that lead into the front room, where Mike was currently standing with his arms around Henderson. He stared at the girl, her blue eyes, her dark hair, sharp facial features. There was no denying she was his. He stared at her, not able to believe his eyes. His daughter was there. Right there. It felt like he'd been there all along. Love was flooding through him and he was already willing to do anything to make her happy, to protect her, to make sure she had everything she could ever want.

"Stella?" Henderson turned around, biting her lip. Stella. Mike's breath hitched in his throat. Stella was short for Estelle, the name he'd always adored for a baby girl. He had talked with Henderson about that when they were engaged and talking about a possible family. Was she pregnant then?

Stella's gaze was locked on Mike's, realization written all over her face. "Dad?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

"I'm right here, baby," he whispered hoarsely. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. A disbelieving laugh slid from his lips as he held her as close as he could. Finally holding his baby girl.

"You're really here," she whispered. "M-mom always talked about you. S-sometimes I heard her p-praying that you'd come h-home," she cried. Mike's heart clenched and he looked at Henderson. She was watching proudly, and crying.

"I never gave up hope either... but I was too damn chicken to go and find you myself," she whispered. Mike couldn't speak, he just opened his other arm. Henderson crossed to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged both of his girls, and for the first time in fifteen years, everything felt right. He was happy.

i_If you got no one and I've got no place to go, would it be alright? Could it be alright?_/i

Henderson and Stella moved in with Mike that very night. Billie, Billie's wife Adrienne, and Tré came over the next day and spent hours talking and catching up with Henderson. It was like no time had passed since everyone had been together. Billie's sons Joseph and Jakob adored Stella. Joseph even showed signs of a little crush, which Stella returned. Tré's daughter Ramona was instantly like a sister to Stella, while his son Frankito ran around screaming.

Within the next month Mike and Henderson were married. Adrienne had thrown together an extravagant wedding for the two in only a month, which everyone adored her for. Mike and Henderson spent their honeymoon in the Caribbean, never once leaving each other's side. At the end of the two weeks, Henderson found out she was pregnant the day they got home. Mike was thrilled, so was Stella. It was a little boy. Brixton Michael Dirnt was born the following October and it was already evident he was going to be spoiled beyond belief by everyone around him. Billie and Adrienne had bought him a fantastic crib, Tré bought him a car seat which, oddly enough for Tré, was fully functional.

Henderson never doubted Mike again, and every day their love gets stronger and stronger. They are proof that soul mates do exist, that nothing can tear you apart from your true love; and they will spend the rest of their lives showing each other just how much the other means to them.


	8. The Second Time I See The Changes In You

Oh my God I'm posting something that isn't Green Day related?! Shocker, I know. But I've rediscovered Avenged Sevenfold and rediscovered my love for them. This is quite a bit more sickeningly sweet fluff than I usually write, so enjoy! Now try to keep this straight:

Matt Sanders = M. Shadows

Brian Haner = Synyster Gates

Zacky Baker = Zacky Vengeance

Jimmy Sullivan = The Rev.

Johnny Seward = Johnny Christ

All the guys are depicted by themselves, Henderson (me) is depicted by the lovely Michelle DiBenedetto and Roxie is depicted by Valary DiBenedetto.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the members of A7X... yet.**

* * *

Brian Haner was sitting in the recording studio with his guitar on his lap. He wasn't paying much attention to what he was playing, he was absently strumming a few chords over and over. His mind was a far off place, a place he was convinced only lived in his mind. It was a world where he was married to his dream girl, their life was perfect, and they were so in love anyone within a 1000 mile radius could tell. His girl with her long blonde hair, her wide brown eyes, full rosy lips and angular face with a body to die for. She was truly the most beautiful thing in his world, and it stunned him each time he saw her. Whenever she spoke, it was all he could hear, when she was in the room she was the only person that caught his attention. He noticed her every move, her every quirk; like the way she blushed at the slightest comment, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous or unsure, the way her eyes shone when she was happy. Everything about her had him floored. But his fantasy world was just that, a fantasy. Why? His dream girl didn't feel the same way, how could she? He was Synyster Gates in Avenged Sevenfold, notorious for getting drunk off his ass and fucking the first girl he saw. She had also been his best friend since eighth grade. She knew him better than he knew himself and vice versa. How could someone who knew him so well and knew his faults love him? How could _she_ love him?

She couldn't, it was that simple.

Or at least Brian had convinced himself of that. He'd spent years thinking of every possible reason she couldn't like him, every possible reason that he was doomed to be miserable and pine after her forever. All of his band mates thought he was an idiot, they tried to tell him over and over again that he needed to just go up to her and tell her how he felt but there was no way in hell he would ever do that. He couldn't take the possibility of her rejecting him, it would absolutely shatter him. He was a risk taker in every other aspect of his life, but when it came to her, he wouldn't take any form of risk. He couldn't.

"JAMES OWEN SULLIVAN!" Called the voice he would be perfectly happy to hear for the rest of his life. Even though she had an angry edge to it, it was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Brian's head shot up and turned to the door way as he set down his guitar. He stood up and walked into the conference like room, his muscular 5'10" frame slid into the room where he saw her. Today she was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with black leather boots to the knee that made her five inches taller thanks to the platform and heel. She had a white tank top that was longer then usual and a black leather belt synched her perfect waist, accentuating her hour glass figure. Bracelets and necklaces scattered her arms and neck, her blonde hair was up in a high pony tail and her make up was light and natural, lighting up her face even more. Brian ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair and leant against the door frame, an amused smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow. He was about to ask what was up before the man in question slid past Brian. Jimmy was freakishly tall at 6'5" with his shaggy hair and tattooed arms, most would be terrified to meet him in an alley at night if they didn't know him for the crazy lovable drummer he was.

"You rang, elf girl?" He grinned, towering above her 5'8" (with the five inch heel) frame. She fixed him with a glare, folding her arms and unconsciously pushing her chest up, making Brian's eyes dance down.

"What did you do to my car?" She said, her voice low.

"Uh... nothing?"

"Nothing? NOTHING? JIMMY, MY CAR IS UPSIDE DOWN IN THE PARKING LOT!" And with that he stared at her, wide-eyed. She was standing there, arms still folded and the worst glare directed at Jimmy. By now the whole band and a few others were standing around watching. Zacky had a grin on his face and he was laughing silently, Matt was shaking his head, Johnny just looked bored, and the Berry brothers were grinning like idiots.

"Henderson... the fucking zombies..."

"The... oh dear Jesus," she groaned. With that Zacky lost it, he started cracking up, Matt was laughing, and Brian joined in. "I'm glad you all find this so fucking amusing," she snapped.

"Oh shut up, we'll buy you a new car," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. Brian's head snapped up and he stopped laughing, so did everyone else. It was no secret Henderson hated Johnny Seward, and it was no secret he hated her back.

"I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you," she snarled at him before turning on her heel and walking into one of the spare rooms she'd taken up as hers to help Brian with his clothing line. Brian winced when the door slammed.

"Shit, chica is pissed," Zacky winced.

"You flipped her car, really?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, zombies," Jimmy shook his head, walking back into the practice room. Brian rolled his eyes and walked into Henderson's office.

Henderson leant back in her chair, a soft sigh escaping her. She wasn't mad at Jimmy, she could never be. He was like a big lovable teddy bear that you could never stay mad at. It was Johnny that mainly irritated her to death. He was just one of those people that rubbed her the wrong way, as soon as she had met him. Standing in Matt's basement smoking a cigarette, trying to seem cooler than he was. She had thrown one of Jimmy's drumsticks at him, and hit him in the forehead, something she still prided herself for. She shook her head, her pony tail swishing behind her head, tickling the back of her neck. She shivered slightly, just as the door opened. She didn't have to look up to know who it was, it was the only person who could calm her down with his mere presence, and she was already feeling it's effects.

Brian Elwin Haner Jr. was an interesting subject of interest when it came to Henderson Lee. She had met Brian in eighth grade. Her twin sister had been friends with Matt two years prior, but Henderson had never met Brian until that day. She and her sister had been wanting to play kickball at lunch, but the high schoolers had the kickball court. They didn't want the eighth graders to play. Henderson had never been one to take the word "no" well, so she started yelling at the kids and calling them every name in the book. It had drawn enough attention for Matt and Brian to notice, run over, and side with the girls. Brian ended up throwing the first punch and that was that. Everyone got thrown into detention and Brian and Henderson became best friends. And Henderson had fallen head over heels for the guitarist. She was quick to learn that he didn't settle down, that he partied and slept around, and she did too. She blew off her feelings for Brian, denying them like her life depended on it and by tenth grade she had locked them away completely. She was the "bad girl" and he was the "bad boy" of their high school. Both were known for partying, and not giving a shit about anything. They'd remained best friends throughout the years, still partying together after shows, hanging out, goofing off.

Through all the times they'd gotten drunk, the most recent time stood out in her mind the most. The time she'd woken up. Naked. In his bed. It had been awkward, since neither had any memory of the night before; but they could only guess what had happened since their clothes were strewn in a trail leading from the doorway, up the stairs, and into his room. They'd gotten past it, pretended like it hadn't happened. She was good at ignoring things, a pro at hiding her emotions and what she was feeling. Though most of the time Brian could see through whatever mask she put on. Hell, he probably knew she was head over heels for him, thus solidifying the wall that barred those emotions from being known anywhere except deep inside her. Saving her from the pain that was sure to come when the realization sunk in.

"He means well," Brian's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She leant back in her chair further, another sigh passing through her full lips.

"He's just a douche," she grumbled as he rested back against her desk. God the restraint it took for her eyes to stay on his and not wander downward. Brian chuckled, a sound that sent a shiver up Henderson's spine.

"I'll have to agree with you there," he said, the amusement still evident in his voice. As he sat there, against her desk, he couldn't help his mind wandering back to when they'd fucked. How he wanted it to be real, how he desperately wanted it to have been sober. All he wanted was her. Fuck the band, fuck the fame, fuck the money, he'd give it all up for her. He bit down on his bottom lip as he looked at her. The worst that could happen was her rejecting him. And... and she was sure to, but there was no way to know for certain unless he did something. _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost._ He paused as that lyric floated into his head. Matt was right, the song was right. He would regret it if he didn't do anything. He'd hate himself if he didn't at least give it a shot. He had to. He had to know.

Brian didn't know where this newfound courage had come from, but he wasn't complaining. Why was he still standing there? Why hadn't he moved? The blood was rushing through him now, his heart was beating so loud it was deafening. He had to move, he had to do it. He wouldn't be able to live with not knowing. Something had snapped in him within the last five minutes, and it wouldn't be fixed until he had his answer. A shaky deep breath was all it took for him to push himself off the desk and take one step so he was in front of her.

"Brian, what are you-" but he didn't let her finish her sentence. He had cut her off by tilting her chin up and pressing his lips to hers firmly. The tiniest of gasps had escaped her, but Brian had heard it. He'd also heard the soft moan that mixed into the kiss as he slid his tongue in her mouth, and to his utter shock she tangled her fingers into her hair and pulled him closer. Easily, Brian slid his hands under her ass and lifted her up, carrying her over to the couch in the corner of the room. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him tighter against her, her tongue twining with his as she kissed him harder, needing more from him. Neither said anything as he laid her on the couch, the kiss didn't break as the couple shed their clothes, not even when they were moving together as one. The cries and moans of pure ecstasy were muffled by the other's lips. It was like the kiss was needed by both to breathe. Brian's hands were everywhere, exploring and claiming every inch of her as his, which she happily returned. Her nails left their mark on his back as he pushed in and out of her harder and deeper, pulling her impossibly closer. The kiss finally broke when they cried each other's names, both reaching their climax at the same time. He fell next to her, never once letting her out of his arms. Both sweaty, sticky bodies tangled with each other, chests heaving, limbs shaking.

"I love you," he said, unable to stop himself from holding it in any longer. Henderson looked up at him, her heart beating faster than it already was.

"I love you too," she whispered, her eyes locked with his, hardly daring to believe this was happening. Every single wall she'd built up to keep him out, to keep her feelings for him hidden and locked away crumbled in that instant. They were all flooding her body, pulsing throughout her veins making her feel the most alive she had ever felt.

"You do?" Brian asked. He was dumbfounded. She nodded, kissing him again. Brian moaned as everything she had been holding in slipped out into that kiss. He soaked it all in, giving her everything he had in him. He held her close for an immeasurable amount of time before slowly ending the kiss and resting his forehead against hers. "Marry me," he whispered.

"Of course," she whispered back, tracing his face. He smiled a little, kissing her again.

True to their words, they were married in a little ceremony outside in a field. The bride was in a silk dress with a little white mesh veil covering half her face. The groom was in a tux with an ivory colored vest to match his wife's gown. The reception had been in a barn, and the wedding planner had done a beautiful job decorating it with twinkling lights and flowers, giving it that rustic feel the bride loved. Amongst all the "congratulations" and "it's about time"s, the two had snuck out of their own reception.

They were laughing as they ran out hand in hand, Henderson's shoes in her other. Brian stopped, wrapping his arms just under her butt as he spun them around in circles, the grin on both of their faces seemed to be enough to light up the night sky. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally he set her down, his arms around her waist.

"We did it," she whispered, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Took us long enough," he said, laughing softly.

"I love you," she smiled up at him, the emotion was radiating off of the two of them, and just like in Brian's dream world, he was sure anyone with in a thousand mile radius would be able to tell.

"I love you too," he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. He pulled away briefly, the smile still on his face. "Forever."

"Forever," she echoed, standing on her tip toes and closing the gap, sealing their promise to each other.


	9. Escape from this Afterlife

This is in memory of James Owen "The Reverend Tholomew Plague" Sullivan, the drummer of the band Avenged Sevenfold. A7X have been my favorite band since I was twelve/thirteen years old. More so than Green Day, more so than any other band I have ever encountered. I regret putting them on the "back burner" when the Green Day obsession blossomed, but it's in the past. Jimmy died on December 28th 2009, days before he was supposed to celebrate the New Year with his family and friends. His death took a toll on me and a little piece of me died with him, a piece I will never get back.

Jimmy, I love you, I will never forget you, may you rest in peace you fucking Stallion Duck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Leana MacFadden-Sullivan. I do not own Jimmy, everything in this story came out of my head except for the way he died. That part is true, he took a nap and when Leana tried to wake him up, she couldn't.

God bless you Leana, my heart is with you and the rest of the boys.

* * *

Leana Sullivan was curled up on her couch, not moving. She was staring off into oblivion, staring off into space, imagining the loud, thunderous footsteps of her husband running down the stairs or down the hallway because he never just walked. She could hear him. She could hear his voice, calling her name. She could hear his laugh floating all around her. Fuck, she could still _smell_ him. How could this have happened? How was it possible? He was twenty-eight years old! A child in the scheme of life. His band was just about to start recording their fifth album, he was about to go on tour. How was this possible? It wasn't. It couldn't be.

It had started out like any other day, there was nothing about that morning that could ever hint to the events that were soon to come. They had gotten up around ten, she had made breakfast while he showered. When they were eating in the kitchen, they had chatted about New Years and what they planned on doing to celebrate it. Going to Michelle and Brian's was the plan, the two had always had the New Years Eve party. Smiles and laughs were exchanged over breakfast, ending with Jimmy kissing her temple and telling her he was going to take a nap before heading over to Matt's to talk about the album they were about to record. She smiled and hugged him, the two exchanging "I love you"s as he headed into the bedroom, Leana staying downstairs to do the dishes and put away the leftovers. While he was sleeping she flitted around the house, straightening a few things and settling in the living room with a magazine and the remote for the TV. When she looked up, seeing the clock read 12:45, something in the air just felt... _wrong_. She frowned, closing her magazine and tossing it on the table as she stood up. She pulled down her long sleeved shirt and crossed her arms as she quickly walked up the stairs. Why couldn't she shake the feeling that something had happened? "Jimmy? Baby, it's time for you to get up and go to Matt's!" She called, walking up the last step and quickening her pace as she neared their room. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw.

He was there, just how he had been when he'd fallen asleep and if you didn't know him, you would think he was. Leana didn't. Leana knew the instant she stepped in the room. For a moment she was frozen in place, not breathing, her stomach plummeting out of her body, her heart stopping with his. Even though she knew that instant, even though the pain was already tearing through her, she refused to believe it. "Jimmy?" She called out, forcing her legs to move as she ran to the bed. Her screams got louder and more frantic as she shook him and nothing happened. His body was as white, not to mention he was ice cold. She refused to believe it, how could this be? How could it have happened? He went to take a nap, he was supposed to go over to Matt's, they were supposed to spend the rest of their life together. She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face as she shook him, harder and harder when he wouldn't wake up. Why wouldn't he just wake up? Everything from that point on had blurred together. The phone call to 911, the paramedics and fire brigade breaking down the front door, trying to revive him. Everything was a total and complete blur.

Until now. Leana blinked back to reality, pulling herself out of the memory that was burned into her forever. More memories were molding into that one. They were combining, filling her with inexplicable pain. She didn't react, she didn't sob, she just sat there, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, her usual wide, eager eyes, half lidded and burnt out. The usual glow that radiated off of her was gone, the light in her eyes was, and would forever be, extinguished with the life of her soul mate. The pain tore through her tiny frame, causing her to silently choke. She couldn't breathe again, there was a white hot knife twisting and turning in her chest, tearing her shattered heart into a thousand more pieces. How could she still be in this much pain? It was like the knife stabbed and twisted through her heart, then doused in alcohol and heated and the process repeated. She curled in on herself, hugging her knees to her as her hands clutched at her chest. The pain was blinding again, her breathing was harsh and she was shaking. Her body was rocking with the sobs that were thundering through her. Her agonized screams were deafening, but the only thing she could hear was her heartbeat. It was filling her ears and blocking out any other sound. The screams grew louder and coughs were mixed in with the painful screaming. She couldn't stop the convulsion that wretched her shaking body forward, gagging her. It happened again, so violently it almost caused her to fall off the couch, but she couldn't stop.

Her shaking hand gripped the edge of the couch as she managed to pull herself into a sitting position. She knew what she wanted to do, and she also knew it was going to tear her up even more; though she couldn't fathom how that was possible. She grit her teeth together to stop the sobs, which only resulted in her body shaking more violently as she pulled herself to her feet. Her arms wound around her waist in a weak effort to hold herself together as she walked across the living room to the movie cabinet. Leana kept one arm clutching her side as the other pulled open the cabinet door, frantically searching for the video she needed. After what seemed like forever, to her at least, her hand finally closed around the case she was looking for. Clumsily she opened the case, pulling the circular disc out of it's protective shell and fumbled to open the DVD player. When she managed to finally press 'play', she stumbled back to the couch, curling back up in a ball, pulling the blanket over her. Jimmy's blanket.

There were no tears left in her, her body was too exhausted to cry. As a result she lay on the couch, shaking so hard her teeth were chattering. Her brown eyes found the television screen when she saw a flicker of color. Even though she tried to brace herself, there was no amount of preparation she could ever find that would dull the pain that tore through her again, harder and faster than ever before. A strangled noise escaped her as he waved at the camera she was undoubtably holding. _"Is it on?"_ Suddenly she could cry again. His voice, his smile, he was there. He was as alive as ever in front of her. Her stomach tightened as his smile grew. _"We're at the beach! I fuckin' love this place, there is no other place like Huntington in the entire fuckin' world._"_ There was movement from the camera as he took it from her. There was a flash of sand and the crystal water before the camera rested back on the two of them. His free arm was wrapped tightly around Leana's shoulders, her grin as big as his. "And, camera, this is my beautiful girlfriend. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in the entire world. She's my life," he turned then to kiss her cheek. Her grin had become impossibly wider as she hugged him._ The Leana on the couch was hugging her knees to her chest, smiling despite the sobs that strangled her. _"I've got a question for her, camera, so you'll be the witness, yeah?" He grinned and held the camera at arms length so he got both of them in the shot as he got down on one knee. "Leana McFadden, will you marry me?" She screamed, the grin plastering back on her face as she threw her arms around him, nodding profusely. He slid the ring onto her finger, over his name that she had tattooed there, and kissed her. "Now I'm the happiest man in the fuckin' world. But what happens next, dear camera friend, you are not allowed to see," with the last shot of his huge grin before the screen went black._

Leana stared at the vacant screen for a time that couldn't be measured. Time was of no importance to her, it hadn't been for the past two days. She took a deep breath, almost zombie-like as she stood up and walked upstairs. The scene haunted her, the scene of when she found him, as she walked in the dark room. Her red rimmed and tired eyes floated to the clock and it didn't phase her that it was already ten at night. Numbly she collapsed on his side of the bed, his scent immediately overwhelming her. She choked, pulling his pillow to her and hugging it, burying her face in it as his voice flew into her head, causing her to cry even more.

[i]Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live.[/i]

Leana could deny it until her dying day, though she didn't know how much longer she could survive without Jimmy. Ever since she had met him she'd known he was her soul mate, that he was the one thing she had been living for. He was her whole life and now her life had been ripped out from under her.

"I'll always love you," she choked out. "Forever."

With that Leana lost herself to the pain, she lost herself to the grief, she lost herself to his memory. And she knew she would never get over him, he was her one and only. In time it would hurt a little less, in time she would breathe a little easier, but she knew no one would ever replace Jimmy.

Leana cried herself to sleep that night, drowning in her sorrows and mourning the true angel that was James Owen Sullivan.


End file.
